


you're the one i want for christmas

by ambulanceu



Series: it's the most wonderful time of the year [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I don't really know either, M/M, models au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambulanceu/pseuds/ambulanceu
Summary: Daniel stares a little too much. Minhyun has always been a little too observant for his liking. Seongwoo thinks all three of them look hot together.





	you're the one i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be fooled by the summary 
> 
>  
> 
> ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

Seongwoo busies his fingers with a paper napkin, eyes shifting to the door every few minutes. Winter has descended harshly upon Seoul this year, and Seongwoo is only slightly glad that he wasn’t in Korea to experience the change of weather. He wonders if Daniel managed to keep himself warm when he sees the trees outside rustle violently after a particularly strong gust of wind blows. Speaking of Daniel, Seongwoo’s lips jut out into a small pout.

“Do you think he’s going to come?” 

“We did come onto him a little suddenly,” Minhyun reaches over and pries Seongwoo’s fingers away from the napkin, instead interlocking their fingers together in the way he knows always comforts Seongwoo the most—an action only born out of familiarity. “But he didn’t reject us either. I think we should have a little more faith in him.”

The corners of Minhyun’s lips lift in a reassuring grin, yet his hands are gripping tightly onto Seongwoo’s own, his body’s way of betraying him. Seongwoo’s right about to tug him over for a short kiss when he hears bells ring. 

Their heads snap over to the door immediately to find Daniel looking around for a few seconds before he spots an overly excited wave of hands beckoning him over. His eyes naturally fall to the locked positions of their hands, and he wills himself to smile as he approaches them.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Daniel can’t help the way his eyes shift down yet again—his attraction had been wrong right from the start, after all. There never was space for a third person in a relationship happily shared by two, especially not with how Minhyun’s hand seemed to fit into Seongwoo’s like it was meant to be there all along. Daniel’s fists close around air, the things Minhyun and Seongwoo had been trying to tell him for the past few months almost all in vain in the few moments he lets his insecurities take over yet again.

“No, you weren’t. We were worried we might’ve scared you away.” Seongwoo lets go of Minhyun’s hand and tugs him over to sit next to him, effectively cutting Daniel’s internal conflict short. The grin he gets from Seongwoo is of relief, and he instantly finds a tuft of hair nudging against his neck the moment he settles down.

“If he wasn’t scared before he’d surely be scared by now.” Minhyun leans back, clearly amused by the whole situation as he crosses his arms. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Seongwoo stage-whispers, loud enough for all three of them to hear amongst the clinking of wine glasses and cutlery. The tickle of Seongwoo’s words against his ears are almost too much, yet Daniel can’t find it in himself to ask him to stop. “He was worried you wouldn’t come too.” 

At that, Minhyun unfolds his arms and leans forward, eyes narrowed at what Seongwoo had revealed. Said brunette only dips his head down again as he laughs, short breaths fluttering against the column of Daniel’s neck. Daniel’s heart positively speeds up, though he is not sure of the exact reason anymore.

Licking over his bottom lip once to wet it before he speaks, Daniel twists his fingers in Seongwoo’s coat—Gucci’s latest winter collection, the latest one they had just walked for—in a bid to keep them occupied. “Is- Is what he said true?” 

A foot taps against his sole for a brief second before it disappears, but before Daniel is able to ask about it, he feels a pair of ankles locking around his. He doesn’t need to look down to know that it’s Minhyun’s. 

More than Seongwoo, Minhyun had always been the one for small, meaningful touches, be it a gentle squeeze of the hand right before it’s Daniel’s turn to walk or the possessive snake of his arms around Daniel’s waist. Before he had learnt to interpret the implication of Minhyun’s touches, his eyes would always drift to Seongwoo only to find the other’s eyes already looking at them, expression unreadable as his arms folded. Daniel had been most amused once when he stiffened up yet again under Minhyun’s arms, feeling very much like he was doing something _wrong_ because Minhyun already had Seongwoo, but Minhyun had whispered _too many people are staring at you_ right into his ear during a pre-show briefing. 

It would almost be an understatement to say that they walked simply because they loved having all eyes on them. Maybe it was more than that for some, less for others. Daniel was someone who had gotten used to the attention, someone who had gotten past the initial awkwardness when he was approached by someone on the streets, asking if he was _the_ Kang Daniel. Hearing something like that come from someone who had been in the industry for far longer was just silly.

“We want you here, Daniel—both Seongwoo and I.” Red instantly creeps its way past the thick scarf half wrapped around Daniel’s neck, making itself home in the high of his cheeks and ears. His breath gets stuck in his throat for a moment, but he blames it on the cold outside. It must be the weather.

Daniel had left Seoul two months ago, along with Seongwoo and Minhyun and some other models from the company to walk for Gucci’s winter collection. It was most dangerous having to sit between them, one of the company’s well known couples. They have history, it was usually whispered. Not that Daniel wanted to hear any of that. His brain was already telling him more things than he needed to think about. Minhyun and Seongwoo had put all three of their blankets together and snuggled close, insisting that the ride would be long and cold, that they can’t have Kang Daniel, the fashion industry’s new it boy, falling sick any time soon. 

Point is, somewhere in between London and the GQ magazine shoot from a few months before that, his eyes found themselves settling on Ong Seongwoo more often than what was acceptable—the criteria being he already had a _boyfriend_. As if that wasn’t enough, he soon found himself unable to tear his eyes away when Minhyun and Seongwoo neared each other, almost wishing he could be a part of them, though maybe they both had noticed it before he did. 

It was like Minhyun and Seongwoo declared a chase between him and them. They took Daniel out for dinner in various places that even with a paycheck like theirs, Daniel wondered how their wallet wasn’t burning a hole yet. There were the nights spent in each other’s rooms too, something about _boredom striking_ as they marathoned movie after movie, all while Daniel wondered how they could still bear to even be friends with when his thoughts were written all over his face. 

Then there was The Talk, as they liked to call it. A few days before the show, they sat an anxious Daniel down, held his hands and told him that they would love to have him with them, and _it’s fine too if sharing isn’t your thing_. They soothed him with gentle whispers and pet his hair as he tried to listen to them, tell himself that this was okay, that they wanted him as much as he wanted them.

“You can’t say things like that.”

“Why not? I mean it.” The grin on Minhyun’s face is nothing short of devious, because he knows the exact effect his words have on Daniel.

Seongwoo pulls away from him when Minhyun hands them both the menus, deeming the conversation over. Daniel has to bite his lip to keep himself from whining about the loss of heat, because it _is_ getting a little too cold in the restaurant for his liking.

 

They talk about the walk they just did for Gucci, and Minhyun offhandedly mentions something about being asked to walk as the opening act for _Burberry_ , one of his favourite brands, in the start of spring.

“It’s still far away though,” he says as he sets down his wine glass. Time never crawls by in the fashion industry, they all know. They live by seasons and collections, one season after another until they cycle through yet another year. Spring brings by the wind summer mostly takes away. Fall slowly robs the trees of the leaves summer had tried so hard to grow, and winter just leaves them barren. Daniel is newer to this than Seongwoo and Minhyun are, having found himself feeling at a loss more than once when he realized that a year had once again passed without him knowing. 

Snow starts to fall somewhere halfway through their dinner, not that Daniel would’ve noticed if not for Minhyun pointing it out. He and Seongwoo make sure to keep him busy and flushed with all the words and wine they were feeding him full with, and then there’s the occasional tug against his ankle, or Seongwoo’s warmth when he leans in, laughing a little too much at Daniel’s less than funny jokes. Daniel tries to remember to breathe with each sip of wine he takes, feeling a little more warm with each tinkle of Minhyun’s light laugh.

 

The streets are pleasantly lighted as they make their way back to Daniel’s apartment, brushing past countless people—some with presents in their arms, others holding the present in their hands. The hands in each pocket squeeze slightly, Minhyun’s knobbly fingers a contrast to Seongwoo’s slender ones. It’s a small amount of force applied in comparison to the amount of warmth that spread throughout his body as a result. Daniel ducks his head down to hide his smile as they continue walking.

“We’ve reached,” he announces a few minutes later. Snow is starting to build up in some areas, yet Daniel pays it no heed as his feet kick bashfully, eyes fixated on the two men standing right in front of him. 

Taking two steps forth, Minhyun pauses for a moment and looks up, as if he was asking for Daniel’s permission to crowd into his personal space, only moving further when Daniel makes no verbal objection. Up close, Minhyun smells like the red wine they had, along with something from one of Chanel’s perfume collection that he must’ve gotten when he walked for them. Daniel allows himself to lean in, indulging in the way Minhyun’s eyelashes immediately flutter at the proximity.

He isn’t sure who leans forward first, but he delights in the hitch of breath he’s awarded from Minhyun after a particularly rough bite on his bottom lip. Daniel smooths his tongue over it after in unspoken apology, and the resulting hum he gets sends his brain into slight frenzy. Daniel finds himself wishing that it was summer instead, because then he’d be able to slide his hands around a lithe waist instead of layers of thick wool. If it was spring, he’d be able to slip his hands into the pockets of Minhyun’s Levi’s, grope a handful or two before he’d be forced to pull away for air.

As things are, it’s winter and Daniel has to settle with pulling Minhyun closer by the sides of this thick winter coat, although Minhyun seems to have no problem with that, readily pressing closer with each tug Daniel gives. 

Even as they rest their foreheads against each other’s, breaths mingling in the cold, Daniel is well aware of the stare of another pair of eyes on them. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips, more of a show than anything else, but Seongwoo finds himself falling for the bait all the same as he groans, stepping closer.

“God, the two of you looked so hot,” Daniel feels it against his lips more than he hears it. The rest of the kiss breezes past like a blur with his head still reeling from the kiss with Minhyun before. A hand comes up to tangle itself within the strands of Seongwoo’s hair as Daniel’s back arches just slightly, wishing to dissolve against Seongwoo like the snow falling into his hair. 

If Minhyun kissed like he had all the love to give, Seongwoo kissed like everything was for his to take. 

A calloused thumb smooths over Daniel’s cheek, and the whine that made its way out of Daniel’s throat is almost embarrassing in its desperation for something _more_. Seongwoo pulls away just then, right before a familiar coil in his gut could start to make itself known. Both he and Minhyun had agreed to let things run its course, that they were not going to pressure Daniel into making a decision of any sort until he felt comfortable enough. The two of them had their fair share of learning to do after all, knowing full well that their past years of inside jokes and memories could not easily be forgotten but that with Daniel, making new ones were more important than bringing up old ones.

“I enjoyed myself today.” Minhyun and Seongwoo grin at that, leaning forward to press their lips against a cheek each as they let Daniel bask in their attention for a bit. 

Here, right between both of them, Daniel feels safe. Here, right between both of them, Daniel feels _loved_.

It almost slips Daniel’s mind, the real reason why they met up in the cold, when the weather had predicted heavy snowfall for the day.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers, eyes flitting between both of them.

They say it right back to him, lips moving against soft skin. 

The streets were pleasantly lighted as they made their way back to Daniel’s apartment, brushing past countless people—some with presents in their arms, others holding the present in their hands. 

Daniel feels like he has his presents right here, next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've arrived here, thank you for reading this! it has been really long since i've posted anything anywhere ever (it's been really long since i've written before this too but my brain suddenly convinced me these three long legged people need to be in a model universe together) (i may or may not have another au planned with three of them together because why not) (or i might expand this universe because three long legged men decked in expensive clothing, yes) so i hope you enjoyed it!! ;;
> 
> do leave comments and/or kudos (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
>  
> 
> merry christmas (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡


End file.
